No será por amor
by DaiPaz
Summary: Pip y Damien están...confundidos, sí. El rubio no entiende por qué Damien va y viene como su amigo, en un minuto están en una tranquila fiesta del té y a la otra Pip salé volando en llamas ¿Y el pelinegro? bueno, él no entiende porqué su corazón late tan rápido cuando estan sentados tan cerca¿Por qué será?
1. Prólogo

Pip Pirrup sintió un nudo en su estómago. Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de aliviarse, vagamente lo logró hasta que se volvió a cuestionar ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

¿Damien, él… lo había defendido? Imposible ¿Por qué? No se le ocurría una razón lógica. Hace tiempo que actuaba así de extraño.

Se balanceó en el columpio.

Pequeños copos caían sobre el metal oxidado. La pintura de los juegos infantiles se descascaraba, cayéndose a pedazos.

La rubia cabellera se mantenía inclinada, absorto en sus pensamientos. Había una frase en especial que le rondaba en la mente.

_-¿Qué, Pip es ahora tu puta, fenómeno? Porqué no la meas encima entonces.- Se sonrojó. Eric Cartman realmente no sabía cuando callarse. No era novedad que usara ese tipo de lenguaje vulgar, pero…_

_-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo puta otra vez!-_

Eso es lo que había gritado Damien. Y lo siguiente que recuerda fue cuando los maestros arrastraron al Anticristo a detención y al gordo a enfermería.

Diagnóstico: 3 semanas de reposo para el enorme trasero de Eric. Vaya que el Príncipe Infernal le había dado duro. Pip sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Todo apuntaba a que Damien de verdad lo había defendido. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, incómodamente feliz… Ya que ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hace ya mucho tiempo que ellos no eran amigos, y después de años sin verse ¿todo vuelve a ser como antes?

Antes, como su primera vez en South Park…

* * *

><p>-Chicos, hoy quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial<p>

Con la mano que antes sostenía al preciado títere homosexual, el Sr. Garrison señalaba al invitado, lleno de júbilo.

-¡Les presento al Señor Esclavo! – exclamó feliz, refiriéndose al hombre alto y fortachón de pecho peludo, al parecer amante del latex.- Él es mi novio y será ahora nuestro nuevo ayudante

-¿Y qué pasó con el Sr. Sombrero?-pregunta el pequeño Marsh de solo diez años. A su lado estaba el judío pelirrojo Kyle Broflowski, quien miraba la escena con diversión. En general, el curso estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su maestro, y la verdad, a las locuras que ocurrían todo el tiempo en South Park.

-¿Él? Ya no lo necesitamos. Yo no lo necesito, solo es un infantil, racista, que todo el tiempo…-

Los dulces retoños ya no escuchaban al profesor, pendientes de sus propias conversaciones. Aun así nadie reparó en el pobre Phillip Pirrup, nuevo, recién llegado desde su natal Inglaterra (según dice él), temblando en la entrada de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

¡Llevaba ya media hora parado! No podía seguir así, pero sus piernas no le respondían y sus mejillas ardían a más no poder. Y es que apenas llegó, el profesor Garrison comenzó a quejarse de porqué ya no iba a estar con un tal Sr. Sombrero, que luego de haberse metido al Kuklux klan y perseguir a la Directora, habían tenido una discusión y no sé qué más. En fin, Pip escuchaba y escuchaba pensando que en algún momento se detendría, pero ya pronto acabaría la clase y él ahí. Rojo como un tomate, deseando que el profesor hubiera tenido mejores modales y lo presentara de una condenada vez.

-¡Hey tu!- Pip saltó en su lugar, el Profesor Garrison lo llamaba- Si tú, deja de estar parado como pendejo y anda a tu lugar de una vez.

Y así lo hizo. Ignorando el lenguaje vulgar del maestro, se sintió aliviado cuando por fin pudo sentarse. Suspiró.

-Eres nuevo ¿no?-Le preguntó un chico de chullo azul, parado a su lado. Su expresión neutra fue difícil de interpretar para el pequeño inglés. Pero…

¡Ahora! Esta era su oportunidad, pensó Pip. Realmente deseaba hacer amigos, desde su anterior experiencia traumática en su tierra natal, quería empezar de nuevo ¿No todos debían ser tan… peculiares como el profesor, no?

-¡Sí, encantado!- respondió el rubio exaltado, sin poder esconder la emoción de su voz- Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Craig Tucker, y estas sentado en mi asiento, tarado. –dijo el chico Tucker, acompañando su cortante frase con su seña del dedo preferida. Acababa de llegar justo después de que Pip entrara, siempre tarde, sin respetar a nadie, todo le daba igual.

-¡Oh p-presión! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala, proveniente de un pequeño rubio espasmódico. Prácticamente todo el curso observaba la escena. El nuevo se veía bastante impactado.

-Lo siento muchísimo- se apresuró a responder Pip, entre sonrojado y ofendido, tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a otro asiento.

-¿Oye, que acaso no te enseñaron modales en Francia?- la voz burlona del eternamente gordo Eric Cartman, recorrió la sala hasta golpear directamente a su moral, Pip se detuvo ¿él, un francesito?

-¡No soy francés, yo provengo de Inglaterra!

- Franchute, no te sientas en las sillas de otros amigo, eso está mal, mal- siguió avivando el fuego Stan Marsh, el grupito había encontrado una nueva distracción.

Las risas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Avergonzado y rojo de rabia, el pequeño Pirrup abrió la boca para responder poseído por el coraje. Sí, coraje. Para su corta edad, este niño de diez años pocas veces en su vida había sentido rabia, más bien se destacaba por poseer una infinita fuente de paciencia ante cualquier dificultad que la vida le pusiera. Aunque eso significara cargar con la muerte de unos cuantos conejos… ¡Él seguía siendo una persona decente! Pero que lo compararan con un apestoso amante del queso ¡Un francés…!

-¡Ya paren de joder, malditos mocosos y concéntrense en lo que les digo!- gritó el Sr. Garrison, quien mostraba unas diapositivas bastante explicitas de sus vacaciones de verano con el Sr. Esclavo.

Las risas cesaron y se convirtieron en murmullos. Pip suspiró por enésima vez. Déjalo Phillip, pensó. A lo lejos divisó un puesto vacio, al lado de los ventanales y arrastrando los pies, derrotado, se dirigió hasta allá. Ya sentado, bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en sus brazos. Lindo comienzo, pensó.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombre derecho. Una bolita de papel arrugado.

_¿Vas a llorar, marica?,_ leyó.

Sus ojos le molestaban, solo un poco. Parecía que se humedecían, trató de hundir más su rostro entre sus brazos, dejándose ir por el cómodo sopor que le proporcionaban.

Luego de unos segundos, el timbre interrumpió. Otra clase bizarra y sin sentido que terminaba, para los chicos de South Park era así diariamente, pero Pip no estaba acostumbrado. Tímidamente se dirigió al patio, tras los demás ¡No podía dejarse vencer por esos americanos! Pip venía con las mejores intenciones, no se daría por vencido.

Tendría un amigo, harían los trabajos juntos durante las clases, tendrían pulseras de la amistad y tomarían el té juntos ¡hasta podría compartir su gusto por Los Beatles con alguien más!

Al salir al patio, se encontró con la extraña sorpresa de que todos los juegos estaban destruidos. Parecía ser que había ocurrido un incendio hace poco, ya que la pintura de los columpios y resfalines se veía chamuscada. ¿Qué diantres había pasado, pensó?

Paseó su mirada por sus compañeros, nervioso, todos tenían su grupito ya formado ¿Cómo lo haría? Trató de quedarse lo más lejos posible del fastidioso con sobrepeso y sus amigos, pero…

-Oye francés ¿en tu país todos los tipos se visten de marica?- Ahí estaba otra vez, esa voz exasperante, palabras inmaduras. Pip frunció el ceño, nuevamente lo comparaban con un francés.

-¡E-eric! Cielos, no seas así

Eric, asique así se llamaba ese panzón, era mejor recordarlo, ese nombre iba directo a la lista personal del pequeño rubio de "Personas no agradables" Espera ¿alguien lo había defendido?

-Diablos, Butters, no seas gay con el nuevo-respondió el dichoso Eric, con una mueca de repulsión total

-H-hamburguesas, no tienes porqué tratarlo así, Eric. Es difícil s-ser nuevo- nervioso, Leopold Butters Stotch contradecía a su pseudo amigo. Pip lo observó admirado, con un destello en sus ojos.

-Vamos Culón, deja de joder y ven a jugar.- le gritó Broflowski, esperándolo aparentemente para jugar a la pelota. El inglés los miraba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado tantas groserías en un mismo día. Le extrañaba esa forma tan familiar en la que todos se ofendían.

-Ya voy,… ¡ y no me digas culón, maldito judío!- Cartman miró por última vez a Pip y luego a Butters, para luego rodar los ojos y voltear tras sus amigos- Nos vemos, maricas.

Los susodichos arquearon una ceja, se miraron entre si y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Me llamo Butters.- dijo el pequeño Stotch, sobándose las manos, esa manía nerviosa que sus padres le habrían provocado a causa de tantas reprimendas y malos ratos.

Pip se retorció de alegría en su interior. Extendió su mano, emocionado.

-¡Yo soy Phillip Pirrup, encantado!

Butters rió con ganas, le causaba gracia ese niño de ropa afeminada y modales refinados. No para burlarse de él, sino que le traía curiosidad su forma de ser tan distinta.

-Pip, cielos, eres extraño-soltó Butters sin un deje de malicia, sonriéndole

-¿¡Yooo!?- histriónicamente, Pip le mostró una mueca exageradamente ofendido

Ambos rieron. Al fin había podido relajarse, tan poco hacía falta… El rubio recordó, algo quería preguntarle.

-Butters, algo llama mucho mi atención

Este último se mostró extrañado, preguntando _qué_ con su rostro.

-¿Por qué los juegos se encuentran… bueno, quemados?


	2. I've just seen a face

**Nota:** Holaa gente, creo que de a poco estoy entendiendo cómo funciona esto de subir capitulos. Antes no habia escrito nada al principio porque no sabía cómo xD... De partida muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 Lo siento si este capitulo tiene faltas de ortografía, pero apenas lo terminé quice subirlo yaque sus reviews me dieron ánimos :) Les aviso que este es mi primer fanfic, he escrito cosas antes pero nunca he subido nada asique estoy abierta a sus sugerencias para mejorar. Me disculpo si hay incongruencias aveces con la serie, lo adapto todo a mi propio provecho la verdad. Y me disculpo denuevo por tercera vez si esta muy corto el capitulo pero espero que mi rapidez (?) lo compense.

* * *

><p>Tímidamente asomó su cabeza. Agazapado contra la pared, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su obvia curiosidad.<p>

Vestía todo de negro y llevaba el cabello revuelto. Sus gruesas cejas denotaban nerviosismo.

No, no es que él quisiera tener amigos. ÉL ¿El Anticristo, rodeado de un montón de mocosos moquillentos, pendejos, jugando a la pelota tooodos los recreos, compartiendo entre si sus almuerzos, riendo, pasándose la tarea, quizás hasta quemar gente juntos…?

No, no, para nada. La única razón por la cual Damien estaba parado a la entrada de la cafetería era por… bueno, para comer un poco. Solo eso.

Unas risas estridentes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, provenían del interior de la cafetería. Ahí estaban. El grupo de Marsh, el gordo, el judío y... el de parka anaranjada que se desaparecía siempre. Como los detestaba, lo único que quería Damien era hervir sus cuerpos hasta el alma en lava ardiente. Sus ojos comenzaron a despedir llamas al recodar su último desencuentro con ellos.

_¡Pendejo!_

_¡Idiota!_

_¡Marica!_

"_Lo siento, lo siento…"pensaba Damien, el no quería, no quiso…_

Todos lo odiaban. Y por qué. Si no era su culpa, simplemente no pudo controlar sus impulsos. Siempre había sido así, si él se enojaba, fácilmente comenzaba a perder el control de si mismo ¿Y para qué tener control de si? Nadie se lo había enseñado, ni tampoco tenía que andar haciéndoles favores a los demás. Que importaba que los juegos se hubieran quemado, los tontos igual podían seguir divirtiéndose, jugar con la pelota o algo más.

Realmente no le importaba que lo excluyeran de sus juegos. Él no quería a nadie. No necesitaba a nadie. Él era el Anticristo, la cruz invertida que colgaba de su pecho lo dejaba bien claro.

Pero, hasta su padre tenía a alguien a su lado, pensó.

Desvió su mirada carmesí del grupito, para dirigirla a una mesa casi vacía. Casi, porque ahí estaba ese otro, solo nuevamente.

El rubio quizás no se había percatado de él al llegar por primera vez a la sala, pero Damien si se fijó en Pip. Este último al parecer había sufrido el mismo destino, rechazado por toda la clase ¿y por qué? Porque eran… diferentes. Es verdad que el rubiecito parecía todo un pelele, con esos modales exagerados y ese cabello de niña, pero más allá de eso Damien no le veía el porqué de tanto odio.

Seguramente a Pip le gustaba quemar cosas como a cualquier otro niño de su edad. Solo que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo.

No supo cómo, pero el francesito calmó sus pensamientos. Sus ojos retomaron el color de siempre. Su estomago crujió. No tendría nada de malo que comiera, por un rato que fuera. Después de todo ya sabía donde sentarse.

Con la cabeza gacha, Pip pinchaba su comida sin mucho ánimo. Realmente se podía percibir a metros la gran nube negra que lo aplastaba. No podía tragar bocado, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

A Phillip Pirrup se le podía catalogar como alguien con verdadera mala suerte. Muchos pensaban que al momento de repartirse la felicidad en la vida de cada persona, el destino de Pip recibió una maldición. Comenzaba a creer en la ridícula Ley de Murphy. Y es que justo unos días después de hacerse un amigo, algo tenía que joderla.

Y quien más si no su enemigo declarado n° uno en la lista de Pip, para venir a intervenir. Butters cayó ante todas las mentiras de Cartman y el inglés terminó quedándose solo, nuevamente.

Ya llevaba su segunda semana en la primaria, y aunque él siempre se consideró una persona optimista, sentía que había un límite de lo que podía soportar un ser humano. Ni su lonchera edición limitada de Los Beatles podía animarlo.

Sufrió un espasmo muy fuerte cuando sintió una presencia oscura y penetrante que le observaba.

¿En qué momento…? pensó. Silenciosamente alguien se había colado a su mesa y se había sentado frente a él.

-Pip

El susodicho pestañeó repetidamente. El chico que estaba enfrente de él tenía unos intensos ojos oscuros, sentía que se hundía en ellos. Era como si él fuera Harry Potter y el otro un maldito dementor que le robara el alma con la sola mirada.

-Oye ¿me escuchas?- frunció el ceño Damien, ya se había atrevido a sentar ahí, exigía ser escuchado.

-S-si, hola. Soy Pip-respondió, se había sentido profundamente perturbado que por un momento olvidó sus modales. Rápidamente agregó- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

- ¡Damien!- diablos ¿había sonado muy emocionado? El pelinegro miró hacia otro lado, nervioso.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Damien- sonrió ampliamente Pip, recobrando su forma de ser habitual.

Esta vez fue el Anticristo quien se le quedó mirando, embobado. Pip le había sonreído con tal naturalidad. No le importaba incluso si estuviera mintiendo con eso de que era un gusto conocerlo, la sonrisa que le dedicó le dio ánimos de seguir conversando.

-Este, está linda tu lonchera- atinó a decir Damien, en su mente sonaba menos gay. Bueno, no es que fuera alguien de halagos.

El rostro del inglés se iluminó con tal rapidez.

-¿Te gustan Los Beatles?- preguntó emocionado

Damien pensó_. Un montón de hippies pretenciosos,_ recordó decir a su padre una vez, pero qué sabía Satán de gustos musicales.

-Creo que nunca los he escuchado… ¿Son de Francia?- el Anticristo analizó, parecían usar la misma melena que Pip. Tal vez sería una moda de su país.

El rubio infló los cachetes, obviamente ofendido.

-Son ingleses,…-miró de reojo a Damien, no parecía querer burlarse ni nada, pero tenía que andar con cuidado. Agregó luego- Igual que Los Smiths. Aunque ellos son más oscuros.

-¿Y cuál grupo te gusta más?

Damien trató de contener la felicidad que sentía en su interior al estar teniendo una conversación real con uno de sus compañeros. No es que quisiera que fueran amigos. No, obvio que no. Solo… se veía desanimado y él quiso ayudarlo. Fin de la historia.

O eso creía, si no fuera porque recién ahora notaba que no tenía charola. Había caminado directamente a la mesa de Pip, ni si quiera se había traído comida ¡Pero qué tonto! Entrecerró los ojos, sonrojado, y llevó su mirada hacia el rubio para ver si este se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

Nada de qué preocuparse, Pip estaba totalmente fuera de onda hablando de las influencias orientales en la música de Los Beatles y cómo eso había generado un cambio radical en su historial musical y blah, cosas que Damien ni si quiera alcanzaba a discernir por lo rápido que hablaba Pip.

-…Y mi canción favorita es A day in the life aunque mi álbum preferido es Revolver- se interrumpió, dándose cuenta que había iniciado un monólogo- L-lo siento, no te dejé hablar… Perdóname, es que últimamente no he tenido con quien conversar.

El rubio bajó la mirada, Damien lo miró de soslayo, no pudiéndose aguantar en preguntar.

-¿Y qué pasó con el niño rubio con el que andabas?

Su voz fría, esa mirada oscura. Pip tembló un poco angustiado, no sabiendo si era por la pregunta o por la presencia de ese chico. Pero luego recordó lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

-Es que…

-¿Si?

-Es que… Es que…- conteniendo sus emociones por casi dos largas semanas, el pequeño no puedo más y soltó todo, de golpe- ¡Cartman llegó y le dijo a Butters que yo era marica! A-al principio no le creyó, pero al parecer Butters siempre ha sido amigo de Cartman ¡Y lo convenció! ¡Lo convenció de que yo era un marica porque usaba el pelo como niña, un moño de niña y un gorro de niña, y de que además tenía un tono amanerado! Según él me vió hasta entrando al baño de niñas, c-cosa que es cierta ¡Pero fue por error! Dice que no tengo pene pero si tengo ¡Si tengo pene! ¡Y NO SOY FRANCÉS!

Luego de tal manifiesto, toda la cafetería quedó prácticamente callada. Los miraban con cara de Qué mierda estos. El culón susodicho comenzó a reír de lo idiotas que se veían a su parecer.

Pero eso no importaba, nada de eso importaba. Ya que ahora Damien sabía claramente que a Pip le encantaba quemar cosas, quizás tanto o incluso más que a él. Y eso era jodidamente perfecto.

El timbre para regresar a clases interrumpió la escena. Un nuevo acto daba inicio.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó Pip al volver a sus cabales, se sonrojó levemente, pero se sentía sumamente mejor. Como si hubiera vomitado un croissant descompuesto o algo así.

-¿Por qué? No deberías- Damien sonrió de lado, satisfecho de que su acto de valentía hubiera dado frutos- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo…después de clases?

Realmente estaba sucediendo pensó el rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó emocionado.

-¡Fiesta de té en mi casa!

Espera ¿qué?, pensó Damien.


	3. And I love her

**Nota**: Hola gente hermosa. Creo que traje un capitulo decentemente largo (?) seguiré trabajando en eso ;u; Para aclarar algunas cosas, en esta historia se desarrollan dos tiempo. El "presente" que sería Damien y Pip de secundaria, tipo 17 años, y el "pasado" que serían ellos pequeñitos en primaria como a los diez. Recuerden que estoy abierta a sus consejos, dudas y obviamente haganme saber si les gusta. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia :)

* * *

><p>Damien cerró los ojos por un segundo, agotado. Hace horas que escuchaba la voz de la directora, regañándolo, gritándole lo pendejo que era por haberle roto quizás cuantos huesos al gordo mamón. Que lo iban a echar y quedaría marcado en su expediente permanente, y ni aun así la escuela quedaría del todo limpia de la estupidez que había hecho. Cosa que él sabía que no era cierta, ya que la dirección lidiaba todo el tiempo con esta clase de altercados entre alumnos.<p>

Pero al carajo, si lo echaban, genial. Extrañaría psicopatear a Pip durante la clase, el recreo, el almuerzo, gimnasia, las duchas… o prácticamente en todo momento, pero al menos se había desquitado del hijo de puta que por mucho tiempo le hizo la vida imposible. A él y a _su _Pip.

Sonrió, ver esa cara de sorpresa, fue de oro. Si tan solo no se lo hubieran llevado a rastras en ese momento…

-¡Me estas escuchando, Thorn!- un fuerte golpe en el fino escritorio de roble, hizo sobresaltar al susodicho provocándole de paso que abriera los ojos como plato. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa cara roja y arrugada de ira, la directora Victoria seguía siendo igual de rubia, usaba los mismos lentes y el mismo traje anticuado rosa chillón. Y a pesar de que seguía siendo la misma solterona medio neurótica, cuando estaba enojada era del terror.

- Tu conducta es reprochable, hace solo un mes que te vienes reincorporando a la Escuela Secundaria de South Park y nos vienes con esto.

-Victoria, en mi defensa—

-¿¡Cómo que Victoria!?¡Directora para ti! ¡Qué te has creído…!

El Anticristo decidió guardar silencio y no hacer ningún movimiento agresivo hasta que la señora menopáusica decidiera que ya era suficiente por hoy.

Y así fue, luego de una larga hora más.

Al salir finalmente, suspiró. Arrastró los pies hasta su casillero para sacar sus cosas y largarse de una vez, no podía creer que eran ya las 6 de la tarde y él seguía ahí atrapado.

Quizás que estará haciendo Pip, pensó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa necesidad de traer su recuerdo a colación. Pero no podía evitarlo, y es que al volver a South Park después de tanto tiempo, años alimentando la imagen de Pip a base de recuerdos, la visión del rubio adolescente estaba anclada ahora en su mente y no pensaba detenerse. Ya nunca más le sería suficiente solo con los recuerdos de su pasado.

Aunque no todo era color de rosas, ya que el rubio no deseaba verlo ni en pintura. Era entendible, pero Damien había cambiado.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Secundaria fue asegurarse unos buenos… ¿amigos? Contactos, compinches. Como sea, la popularidad de Damien subió rápidamente al ser el pionero en South Park en cuanto a drogas. Apenas mencionó la palabra, los pubertos de South Park, deseos de escapar de su realidad y de probar cosas nuevas, cayeron en sus redes. Los primeros interesados fueron Craig y Kenny, clientes ya habituales de Damien al igual que los chicos góticos. Se hicieron infaltables las veces que se saltaban la clase para ir a fumar unos pitos a la azotea. Ahí, Damien, Kenny y Craig reflexionaban respecto a la vida, lo jodido que era el amor y lo buena que estaba Bebe. A veces Stan se les unía, pero se pasaba las horas quejándose de su drama amoroso con Wendy, que preferían dejarlo fuera de todo eso.

Por eso tampoco le importaría pasar los próximos meses en detención (si es que no lo expulsaban), ya que sabía que esos dos se la pasaban ahí. Especialmente Craig, debido a su nula voluntad de controlar su dedo del medio.

Bueno, Damien es el Anticristo, por muy enamorado que estuviera no cambiaría su condición de Señor de las Tinieblas. Aunque Pip lo hacía sentir una mejor persona, una persona no tan jodida. Su misma sonrisa le hacía olvidar que era el cabrón destinado a traer caos y terror a la humanidad.

Abrió su casillero, completamente solo en ese largo pasillo. Y se le detuvo el corazón. Sin poder creerlo, estiró tembloroso su mano, para agarrar…

Agarrar una diminuta cruz invertida, unida a un pedazo de cordón. La contempló estático, sin poder creerlo. Luego divisó un pequeño retazo de hoja rosada, con una calcomanía de Hello Kitty. Rápidamente la tomó y leyó:

_Gracias por lo de hoy.  
>Creo entender porqué lo hiciste.<br>Espero que devolviéndote esto comprendas que ya no me debes nada._

_Phillip_

Aún a pesar de todo, después de tantas cosas, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, tú…

Tú.

Damien no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p>Ruidos de niños por doquier. La libertad, al fin. Libres de clases, los pequeños de la Primaria South Park salieron disparados hacia fuera, queriendo disfrutar el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión.<p>

Una inmensa sonrisa surcaba el rostro de Phillip Pirrup. Si prácticamente iba saltando y silbando, girando y dando hasta pasitos de baile sobre la acera. Y es que como no estar feliz, si un amigo de la escuela iría a su casa ¡A su casa! A pesar de que no era el hogar dulce hogar al que uno quiere llegar, sabía que no habría nadie a esa hora ¡podrían divertirse como quisieran! Ya visualizaba la infinidad de posibilidades.

Sí, nada podía ser mejor. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban. Pip no parecía percatarse en el agujero negro que rodeaba a su acompañante. Damien iba echando humo por las orejas y despedía fuego por los ojos, apenas si se fijaba en lo que el rubio iba platicándole emocionado.

Es que no podía, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. No quería echarlo a perder, de verdad no quería hacer algo que lastimara a Pip como quemar su casa o algo así, para que luego lo odiara como el resto del colegio. Ya había conseguido lo más difícil que era acercarse al rubio y platicarle, bien, logro desbloqueado. Y luego de que aceptara su invitación a jugar, estuvo muy feliz y aliviado, pero poco le duró. La capacidad del pequeño Anticristo de complicarse por todo era ilimitada, y es que su orgullo no le permitía cometer errores.

Dio un respingo cuando volvió a recordar el incidente con los juegos, echó fuego por los ojos y mandó a volar al primer pobre diablo que se les cruzó. El inocente Pip no entendió que había sido eso, aquel chico volando por los aires envuelto en llamas, lo adjudicó a alguna clase de combustión espontánea. Volteó para observar a su nuevo amigo, algo extraño le sucedía.

No sabía si tal vez era una costumbre ahí en South Park caminar de esa manera tan extraña en la que lo hacía Damien, como robótica, pero luego cuando le llamó por su nombre se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba.

-¿Damien, estas bien…?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió el otro automáticamente, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- Mmm, esque caminas chistoso- Pip le dedicó una pequeña carcajada, observando como el otro se sorprendía ante el comentario- ¿Quizás algo te cayó mal?

-No, para nada. Yo siempre camino así- exagerando aún más su caminar, Damien aceleró el paso.

Pip lo alcanzó y le interrumpió, parándose justo en frente de él, con las manos a la cadera. Parecía un verdadero guía scout regañando a su pelotón. Acercó su rostro al de Damien. Este último no supo porqué, pero este pequeño acto le hizo sentirse aún más nervioso. El rubio lo miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó el pequeño inglés, como interrogando a un sospechoso de homicidio.

-B-bueno, no. La verdad no sé qué querías decir con "Fiesta del té"- a la rápida, el pelinegro trató de salvarse de la situación. No es que fuera del todo mentira, aún no entendía que demonios era eso, pero parecía alegrarle muchísimo al rubio. Su rostro se había iluminado al decirlo.

-¡Una fiesta del té! ¿No tienen eso aquí donde vives?- Pip se sentía profundamente apenado, se perdían de una costumbre estupenda a su parecer.

-¿Con aquí te refieres a la Tierra o al Infierno…?- detuvo sus palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba, su nuevo amigo no tenía idea de que él era el Anticristo. No es que fuera difícil darse cuenta de que Damien era un ser bastante diabólico, pero todo aquello parecía pasar de soslayo para el rubio. Y a él le parecía que las cosas debían continuar así. ¿Qué pasaría si lo supiera? ¿Lo odiaría? Pip no era alguien de prejuicios, pero por lo poco que sabía de los ingleses tenía la impresión de que eran bastante conservadores. Ni una grosería salía de sus finas bocas, creían que su sangre era azul, y por eso odiaban a los hippies, a los homosexuales y a los comunistas, o eso solía decía su padre ¿Damien entraría en esa categoría por ser el Anticristo? Pero Los Beatles eran hippies ¿o no? Ay, qué mierdas importaba eso, pensó.

-¿El infierno? ¿Te refieres a South Park?- Pip interrumpió el ensimismamiento del otro, curioso, ladeando su cabeza debido a la extrañeza de su comentario. Damien creía en el infierno ¿quizás era religioso...?

-Sí. Y no aquí no lo tenemos. Entonces dime ¿qué es una fiesta del té? ¿Es entretenida? ¿Queman cosas?- sus ojos se iluminaron momentáneamente

-¿Quemar cosas?- Pip rió, que extraño que era el otro, tan distinto a él. A pesar de que al principio esa mirada carmesí le perturbaba, ahora se percataba de lo divertidas que eran las expresiones de Damien- Es una tradición de mi país, uno se reúne a tomar té y comer una merienda. Se dice fiesta a veces como una celebración para compartir con otros, junto al té.

-¿Entonces no era un ritual satánico?- preguntó el Anticristo, entre extrañado y decepcionado. Se esperaba algo más divertido.

El rubio pestañeó lentamente.

-¿Qué?

Se sentía el tranquilo viento al mover las hojas de los árboles. En sus copas, solo los pajarillos eran testigos del incómodo momento.

-….¿Q-qué?

Ambos se miraron, deteniendo su caminata. Cada uno con los ojos muy abiertos, el rubio de la sorpresa y el pelinegro de los nervios. Diablos, pensó Damien, se le salió.

Una risa estridente cortó el tenso momento. Pip no pudo evitar reír y reír, hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas.

-S-si quieres…-decía entre risas- p-podemos convertirlo… en u-un ritual satánico- el rubio muy divertido, restregaba sus rojos apagando lentamente su risa.

Sonrojado, Damien asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando. Contemplando a Pip de reojo, el pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros. Sin darse cuenta, al pelinegro le encantaba cuando el otro se salía de su esquema refinado.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron. Damien no se había fijado mucho en el trayecto, más que cuando quemaba árboles o personas, pero ahora se detuvo a observar bien donde estaba. Era la zona pobre de South Park. Sabía que unas casas más abajo vivía el chico McCormick, el más pobre del colegio. En esa zona ocurrían asesinatos constantemente, era el punto de encuentro de reuniones de cuestionables fines. Un digno antro del infierno.

A esa hora de la tarde se veía todo parcialmente tranquilo, de todas formas. Aún así, Damien no pensó que el elegante inglés viviera en un lugar así.

-Aquí estamos, esta es mi casa- presentó, un tanto incómodo- Vamos ¡adentro!

Agarró al pequeño del brazo, arrastrándolo al interior de su casa. Su primer invitado. No dejaría que la deprimente infraestructura del lugar le perturbara tan valioso momento.

Nervioso por el contacto, pero sin cortarlo, Damien siguió al inglés. Y de aquí en adelanto todo fue como una carrera, el emocionado anfitrión enseñó a Damien cada pequeño lugar de su habitación, cada detalle de sus preciados peluches, fotografías y discos.

-L-Lo siento por no tener muchos juguetes- le miró apenado. No quería que se aburriera estando por primera vez en su casa, pero todos los objetos que habían en su habitación se los había traído de su natal Inglaterra, nada era nuevo la verdad, pero era lo que le quedaba.

-No te preocupes, no suelo jugar mucho con juguetes de todas formas- sentado en la cama, con las piernitas colgando, miraba a su alrededor. Él estaba más interesado en observar cada rincón de la habitación de Pip. Nunca había visto la de otro niño de su edad.

Por donde miraras habían posters de músicos ingleses ¿Así sería la habitación de un chico normal? Realmente no tenía donde comparar. Su pieza siempre había consistido solo en largas y oscuras paredes chamuscadas…

En una esquina estaba el viejo tocadiscos que le había regalado su difunta madre a Pip, junto a un montón de vinilos. A pesar de que escasas veces se le permitía escuchar música fuerte, el tenerlo y el simple hecho de observarlo era para el rubio un gran alivio. Damien no supo identificar ese objeto, apuntándolo preguntó:

-¿Y eso qué es? -Pip dirigió su mirada al lugar señalado. Mirándolo con nostalgia, guardó silencio por un rato. No, no ahora ¡No traigas recuerdos tristes a tu mente! Sacudió su cabeza, y parándose rápidamente de su lugar gritó emocionado.

-Eres un genio Damien ¡podemos usarlo para nuestra fiesta!

El susodicho se sonrojó ante el halago, la gran sonrisa del rubio lo hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

-¡P-por supuesto, esa era la idea!-respondió aireado

-Ayúdame a cargarlo a fuera, por favor-le pidió el otro sonriendo. El gran tocadiscos pesaba lo que sería cargar quizás veinte cadáveres, o eso pensaba Damien. Y es que para ambos cuerpos infantiles, la máquina era bastante pesada. Entre esfuerzos sobrehumanos, lograron transportarla hasta el patio.

El día era perfecto para comer al aire libre y platicar. El sol mantenía sus pieles cálidas y el viento las refrescaba. A pesar de que su jardín era pequeño, poseía un bello pasto verde intenso. Al mismo tiempo habían varios brotes de rosas que los señores de la casa habían plantado, junto con un gran castaño maduro.

-Es un tocadiscos, luego te muestro como funciona- sin aliento tras el largo viaje hasta el patio, se recostaron en el suave pasto a descansar- Con esto ya tenemos resuelto el tema de la música, ahora sigue… ¡la ropa adecuada!

Damien, quien ya se había relajado, se sobresaltó al sentir como el rubio se levantaba rápidamente de su lado para salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Observó. Pasaron unos segundos, luego se escucharon unos pasos, se detuvieron, unos cuantos golpes…Hasta que Pip salió corriendo otra vez, con unos objetos en sus manos.

Rojo como tomate y sin aliento, intentó hablar

-T-to…ma- entregándole un gorro de copa, desgastado y polvoriento

-Gracias, supongo- y qué hago con esto, pensó Damien. Nunca había visto un objeto así en su vida, no parecía un juguete ni nada. Se percató de que Pip sostenía algo más- ¿Y eso…?

Volviendo en sí, sonrió. El rubio le miró de reojo, nervioso. Había agarrado eso sin pensarlo.

-Este… es el corbatín que me regaló mi mamá, a-antes de morir…-Damien le observó en silencio, preocupado, desconcertado por lo que le contaba el tierno rubio. Este último extendió su mano y dijo- Desde entonces siempre uso uno. Me recuerda a ella… Quiero que tengas este, toma.

No entendía por qué. Por qué le entregaba Pip algo tan preciado para él ¿Acaso ya no lo quería?

-¿Por qué?- sin aceptar aún lo que el otro le entregaba, el rubio se mantuvo con la mano extendida.

-Es un regalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber venido a mi casa- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Pero… por qué?

Pip terminó por mirarlo extrañado. Pero al observar como una fina y delgada lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del pequeño Damien de solo diez años, supo que debía abrazarlo.

Y es que el pelinegro no entendía que alguien quisiera regalarle algo a él. Nunca jamás en su vida habían hecho eso por él.

Muchos se reirían por eso, un estúpido corbatín…En ese momento, Damien Thorn no sabía si lloraba de felicidad o tristeza. Aún así, tembloroso, con ambas manos, retiró la cruz invertida que colgaba de su pecho.

-Entonces, este es mi regalo para ti.

Damien miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado, incómodo, feliz.

-Más te vale que lo guardes por siempre- le reprochó aún sin atreverse a mirar al otro al rostro.

Pip sonrió como por enésima vez ese día.

-Para siempre- respondió.


End file.
